


Mi Motivo

by SolaEnElBosque



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drable?, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hermanos, Historia Corta, One Shot, Recuerdos, Resignación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaEnElBosque/pseuds/SolaEnElBosque
Summary: Akemi Homura explica su razón para seguir viviendo después de la desaparición de Madoka.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kaname Tatsuya, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Kaname Madoka/Kaname Tatsuya
Kudos: 2





	Mi Motivo

Mi motivo

Akemi Homura

Dolor fue lo que sentía día a día, no un dolor físico si no un sufrimiento emocional que aprisionaba su cuerpo ¿Por qué? Simplemente no había logrado su objetivo, su misión en la vida no había sido cumplida. 

Había muerto, Madoka había muerto otra vez después de tantas veces.

En una forma diferente pero al final igual.

No se volverían a ver no tendrían la amistad que les tocaba vivir. Tantas cosas que No vivirían juntas...

Solo recordar la hacía querer llorar, ella no merecía desaparecer así.   
Pero no lloraba, no frente a otros mucho menos frente a las otras Puella Magic, eran guerreras todas y ella era de las mejores no perdería su renombre por llorarle a su amiga al menos no en público.   
Sola en casa lloraba hasta quedar vacia, hasta que su almohada quedaba tan mojada como su cara.

Después lo recordaba, el pequeño tan solo un niño. Él era su motivo para no rendirse a la tristeza.

Apenas unas semanas atrás lo vió dibujandola en la arena, la recordaba.

¡Él la recordaba tal como ella!

Eso le bastaba. Solo ellos dos nadie más.  
Lo dejó pasar, con el tiempo la olvidaría.

No fue así.

Paso un año y otro y otro no los contaba, no le interesaban.

Cada día cumplía con sus deberes solo hacía eso, nada más, escolares y extra escolares eran iguales para ella para su apatía.

Un dia llegó a la puerta de la escuela afuera ya la esperaban, apenas la vió fue con ella. Al principio no lo reconoció, los años lo habían cambiado era más grande unos 12 años quizá, pero no dejaba de ser un niño.

—Disculpa ¿Tu eres Akemi Homura? —ella asintió con la cabeza. Aún mantenía el listón rojo entre su cabello.

Él hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y dijo:

—Mi nombre es Tatsuya Kaname y vengo a que me cuentes la historia de mi hermana Madoka Kaname.

Akemi Homura suspiró, la inspiración para seguir viviendo que tanto le faltaba estaba frente a ella y por el preciado recuerdo de Madoka juró que iba a protegerlo.


End file.
